<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i want for christmas is you by hozisol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340445">all i want for christmas is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hozisol/pseuds/hozisol'>hozisol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Fluff, M/M, idk this is cute, jihoon is a musician, lots of curses, soonyoung likes him alr, soonyoung saves jihoon twice oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hozisol/pseuds/hozisol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soonyoung finds himself getting drawn to the cute subway musician playing christmas carols, but before he could even have the balls to ask for his number, his train had finally arrived after half an hour of waiting.</p><p>with one last look, he promised that when he gets back from junhui's christmas party, he would approach the cute guy again and ask for his number.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all i want for christmas is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>soonyoung knew he was late, yet he couldn't care less. who cares if he was late anyway? he thought to himself as he sat down by the bench on the subway station, adjusting the christmas-designed scarf he had around his neck he got as an early christmas gift from chan. </p><p>he was on his way to attend the christmas party his friend, junhui, had invited him to. said something about going all out on his party to celebrate after the stressful semester, and who was soonyoung to turn down a party?</p><p>soonyoung watched as people passed by him, either walking calmly with phones in their hands or walking hurriedly like they're late for a gathering. he watched as some of them sat down on one of the benches, probably waiting for their respective trains to arrive like him.</p><p>soonyoung sighs, coughing a little and shivering from the cold before fully relaxing his shoulders and leaned his back on the wall. he had thirty minutes before his train arrives, and maybe thirty minutes was enough for him to close his eyes and sleep for a while.</p><p>just when he was about to close his eyes, he heard someone yelling from his right, he craned his neck to look into the direction from where it came from, feeding his own curiosity at the sudden commotion when he heard more yelling and string of curses.</p><p>"—your fault for carelessly placing your toys on the ground!" a guy wearing a red beanie and thick coat, who seems to be around his age, yelled at the small man (who also seems to be around soonyoung's age) who was sitting in pretzel formation with a guitar on his lap. various instruments were around him, all of them placed inside their cases. the smaller man glared at the guy who yelled at him, his eyes as cold as ice.</p><p>soonyoung took a moment to properly look at the small guy who undoubtedly was a subway musician (if that was a thing). his skin was pale, almost camouflaging with the white wall behind him. he was pretty cute too, with his small sharp eyes and slightly baby features, his face was round like a bread and soonyoung wonders how it would feel to squish his cheeks. he was wearing nothing but a plain black hoodie and black tight jeans, his brown locks were disheveled by how many times he ran his hand through his hair to push the bangs out of his eyes, only for it to go back down and curl just below his eyes. his button nose and cheeks were both red from the cold, and soonyoung could see how his lips were slightly turning blue from the cold. his pale hands were trembling from where it was placed just above the body of his guitar. a hat was in front of him, containing a few amount of pennies for those who took pity for the boy.</p><p>"exccse me sir, but <em>you</em> were the one who wasn't looking where <em>you</em> were going. <em>you</em> were the one at fault for tripping on my '<em>toys</em>'," the small guy paused, rolling his eyes as he made air quotation marks when he said toys, "maybe if you were looking where you were going, mister, maybe you wouldn't have tripped on one of my toys."</p><p>"why you-!?" soonyoung's eyebrows both raised up in surprise when the man tried to kick one of the instruments on the ground, he could even hear quiet gasps around him as almost everyone inside the subway station watched the scene unfold in front of them.</p><p>it looked like it caught the small boy by surprise too, freezing on his spot as he watched him almost kicking the what looks like a violin with his feet, but luckily, the man was stopped when the woman beside him harshly pulled him to the side, having to get enough of her lover's bratty attitude.</p><p>"i'm so sorry." the woman said sincerely, bowing ninety degrees right in front of the small musician. the small musician instantly got up from his spot, his eyes wide with his right hand holding his guitar as he shook his head. "no no please stand up, none of this was your fault." he spoke gently, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder to push her back up to stand up straight again.</p><p>soonyoung watched in interest, puffing his cheeks as he eyed the musician's face. his face was no longer stoic and hard, his eyes weren't as cold as it was before and was replaced by what seems like gentleness, the frown on his eyebrows had disappeared too, all of his features was replaced with gentleness. what a contrast to what he saw earlier, soonyoung thought to himself as he continued watching.</p><p>"get your hands off her!" the man suddenly intervened, harshly slapping the musician's hand away from his lover's shoulder and pushed the musician to the ground. the small guy groaned at the pain that shot up on his back, dropping his guitar beside him. before he could even recover from the pain and get up, the man was already jumping on him, a fist landing right to his jaw.</p><p>soonyoung widened his eyes, looking at those who were around them and frowned when he saw all of them backing away from the scene in fear, just watching the man throw another punch on his stomach. he instantly got up, not hesitating to run towards the scene and helped the woman who was trying to pull her lover away from the helpless musician.</p><p>soonyoung had successfully peeled the man away from the musician, who instantly curled up from the pain on the ground while clutching at his stomach while coughing and wheezing. soonyoung pushed the man to the ground, opposite from where the musician was before standing between them like a barrier.</p><p>"what the hell man?!" soonyoung shouted, furious, because what the hell? why the fuck was he so mad about this? it was his fault in the first place so why was he so angry like it wasn't his fault? soonyoung clenched his fist as he watch the other guy quickly recover and stand up. he watched how his lover tried to pull him back only to be pushed to the side without even a glance. the man doesn't even hesitate to run towards soonyoung.</p><p>soonyoung skillfully dodged his fist that was aimed for his face, before he crouched down when he tried to punch him again with his other arm. soonyoung doesn't think twice to punch his stomach real hard before kicking him down on the ground and turning him back around so his face is pressed against the ground. soonyoung took both of his hands laying on his side and pressed them both on his lower back, keeping a firm grip when the man tried to break away from his grip.</p><p>"someone call the police!" someone yelled in panic, and without even waiting for ten minutes two policemen were already making their way towards the commotion. they signalled soonyoung to let him go so soonyoung did, leaving him to the police as the other gave soonyoung a pat on the shoulder. soonyoung breaths out in relief, watching the people around him stare at him and he could only turn to the other direction from the sudden spotlight.</p><p>finally, he took notice on the musician who was sitting up again, his hand still clutching on his stomach and his face scrunched up in pain. soonyoung walked towards him, crouching down right in front of him with a small <em>hey</em>. the musician lifted his head to stare at him, and soonyoung suddenly felt his heart do double backflips when their eyes met. his brown orbs were soft, and soonyoung could see the galaxy in his eyes.</p><p>"are you okay?" soonyoung mumbles, raising a hand and hesitated to land it on his shoulder. the musician just huffed, sighing and soonyoung gently laid his hand on his shoulder. he gave it a comforting squeeze. "does your stomach still hurt? do you want to go to the hospital?" soonyoung asked worriedly, discreetly inspecting his face for any bruises or cuts.</p><p>"i don't know …? i'm fine i guess, just… my stomach hurts but there's no need to go to the hospital." soonyoung bit his lip when he saw a cut right on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"hold on…" soonyoung mumbled, taking his wallet out of his pocket before taking out a pororo band aid. he set his wallet back on his pocket before gently ripping the paper to take out the bandage. he unconsciously leaned in closer, gently placing the band aid on top of the cut on his nose before pulling away.</p><p>"t-thank you…" he said shyly, his cheeks slowly turning to a darker shade of red when soonyoung smiled at him. </p><p>"don't mention it." soonyoung said, smiling brightly before squeezing his shoulder again. silence covered the both of them, with them sharing awkward glanced while soonyoung bit his tongue, hesitating to ask one question.</p><p>"i-i'm soonyoung, by the way." soonyoung suddenly blurted, taking out a hand for a handshake.</p><p>"i'm jihoon." jihoon said, smiling a little before accepting the handshake. soonyoung's smile brightens, shaking their hands before pulling away when he realized how soft and warm his hand was, and the thought about not wanting to let go of his hand left him flustered.</p><p>he doesn't miss the way how jihoon shivered when he pulled his hand away, and soonyoung only noticed that jihoon was probably cold by the lack of thick clothing. soonyoung took off his jacket, wrapping around jihoon's shoulder who tried to protest and push his hand away.</p><p>"wait- wait-" jihoon tried to stop him, his eyes looking alarmed yet soonyoung gave him a firm look. "you're cold." soonyoung says, successfully draping the warm clothing around his shoulders. soonyoung held a proud grin when jihoon gave in and muttered a small and shy thank you with his cheeks growing red and hot.</p><p>soonyoung eventually made it back to his spot where he sat earlier, sulking a little at himself when he didn't ask for jihoon's number. he sighed, rubbing his face with both palms as he contemplated whether to actually ask for his number or not.</p><p>he lifted his head again when he heard the strumming of a guitar and a soft voice singing right to where jihoon was. he slowly craned his neck to look at jihoon who still had his jacket around his shoulders (soonyoung won't admit how he looked so cute on the big jacket drowning his small figure), blinking his eyes as he watch jihoon sitting in pretzel formation again, with the guitar rested on his thigh as he sing while playing the guitar. a cup was displayed right in front of him, with jihoon trying to smile at every person who passed by him. some left a few pennies, probably pleased by how his voice was so soft and smooth.</p><p>soonyoung watched in awe, feeling his cheeks heat up when jihoon suddenly averted his gaze to soonyoung. their eyes met, with jihoon's face splitting into an even bigger grin as he sang the next lyric with a cute wink directed at him.</p><p>"<em>all i want for christmas, is you</em>."</p><p>and soonyoung has to look away and plead for his poor heart to calm down. he felt something warm spreading from his neck up to his face and the tip of his ears, and he thought about how everything suddenly felt too hot. it ended up with soonyoung avoiding to look in jihoon's direction, afraid that his heart would suddenly explode from his chest. </p><p>jihoon had sang exactly four christmas carols by the time soonyoung's train arrived, just in time when soonyoung had gathered the courage to approach him and ask for his number. soonyoung sighed as he stepped inside the train half-heartedly, sitting on one of the empty seats before twisting his head back to look at jihoon, only to find himself blushing again when he caught jihoon also staring at him from the window. the musician waved him goodbye, a cute smile on his lips, showcasing his dimples as soonyoung smiled and waved back.</p><p>he promised himself that when he gets back, he will have the balls to ask for his number.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"dude what are you doing here? i thought you liked parties." junhui commented after managing to escape some random chick (that he doesn't remember inviting) trying to get to his pants. he lifted himself up to sit beside soonyoung on the counter, who was, staring at nothing but thin air.</p><p>"i <em>do</em> like parties, jun." soonyoung retorts, warily gulping down the radioactive green drink he had on those red party cups junhui had on his house. junhui quirked an eyebrow, probably not convinced. </p><p>"yeah? then why the fuck are you here, alone, in the kitchen like you're avoiding people." junhui looked at him suspiciously, squinting his eyes at soonyoung while pouring more radioactive green thing on soonyoung's cup from his own. soonyoung grimaced, carelessly throwing the cup across him to the sink, earning himself a slap from the shoulder by junhui. the younger winced, rubbing his shoulder with a glare.</p><p>"the hell man? why'd you do that? you wasted good shit!" junhui cried, feigning hurt as he clutched his chest. soonyoung snorted, pushing the bangs out of his eyes as he sighed.</p><p>"are you for real? it tastes like shit and i'm not in the mood right now."</p><p>"and why's that?"</p><p>truth is, the moment soonyoung landed a foot inside junhui's apartment he felt like running away from this very place then back to the subway station where a certain jihoon is. soonyoung thought that he would be able to avoid thoughts about jihoon the moment he started walking on the sea of sweaty (gross) people in the living room.</p><p>but apparently, not.</p><p>soonyoung just can't stop thinking about him, about how is he doing now, what could he be doing, is he okay, is he still cold despite soonyoung's jacket, or maybe did he finally go home, did he ate dinner yet, what did he ate for dinner, what's his favorite color, favorite food, favorite genre in music, which instrument he loves the most-</p><p>soonyoung separated himself from the crowd, having to spot junhui's kitchen empty and claiming the spot by the counter to just sit and think about jihoon.</p><p>soonyoung flushed red, his ears and face going red and hot again when his mind flashed a memory of jihoon winking directly at him. "i just… met someone earlier." soonyoung softly said, almost inaudible while junhui gasped at him. he landed another slap on soonyoung's shoulder causing the latter to groan.</p><p>"the fuck did i do?" soonyoung huffed, rubbing his poor shoulder while glaring at junhui who just gasped again at him scandalously. that made soonyoung narrow his eyes at his friend.</p><p>"i know that look! you're gonna say some stupid shit right now and i swear nothing good comes out from your filthy mouth." junhui raised both of his hands up in the air in mock surrender.</p><p>"soonyoung you're in love aren't you?" junhui wiggled his eyebrows at him, even smirking. soonyoung just blushed at him again, facing the other away as he listened to junhui laugh beside him.</p><p>"dude who's the stupid idiot that stole your heart?" junhui teased, holding an imaginary arrow like he's shooting it directly at soonyoung's chest. soonyoung groaned again, pushing junhui's head away from him when junhui let out a hearty laugh again.</p><p>"alright let's hear it. who is he?"</p><p>"... jihoon."</p><p>"you got his number right?" junhui asked again, and this time, soonyoung went quiet. junhui narrowed his eyes at him, before raising a hand, and slapping his shoulder again.</p><p>"stop that!"</p><p>"god why didn't you asked for his number! you idiot, i didn't raise a coward like you. do you need to have my balls to ask for his number?" soonyoung looked at him with a disgusted expression, while junhui stared back at him. it was slightly scary by how much junhui had managed to guess everything (well, not really everything) that had happened earlier with soonyoung's vague replies.</p><p>"that's… disgusting. and also no thanks, i have enough balls to do that."</p><p>"well if you had enough balls, why don't you have his number saved on your phone." soonyoung rolled his eyes, pushing junhui's shoulder playfully.</p><p>"leave me alone, man." junhui chuckled, a smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>"only if you get his number, coward."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>it was already two in the morning when soonyoung found himself sitting on an empty train, with a few drunkards (soonyoung avoids them), a teenager lying down on his seat instead of sitting with his arm thrown over his eyes and a couple making out (gross) at the corner.</p><p>by the time soonyoung reached his stop, he stood up with a sigh, walking towards the door with sleepy eyes before heading out once it opened — only to be surprised when he saw a very familiar figure, sitting on the spot where he had been sitting earlier when he was waiting for his train.</p><p>jihoon was there, eyes closed peacefully while his instruments were placed around him. soonyoung had realized, the small musician was sleeping. the cup where his pennies were had been abandoned to his side, and soonyoung was about to approach him when he caught one drunkard swiftly taking the abandoned cup to his hand and jihoon's guitar that was lying by his side.</p><p>"hey!" soonyoung yelled at the top of his lungs, chasing the drunkard who was swaying from left to right while trying to keep up his balance and run faster. soonyoung caught how jihoon jolted awake when he ran past, and the flash of panic in his eyes when he realized one of his instruments was missing.</p><p>without even trying, soonyoung caught up with the drunkard and grabbed his shoulder harshly so he could face soonyoung — but why surprised soonyoung was when he suddenly threw the instrument at him.</p><p>his first instinct was to dodge — but in a split second he remembered that it was jihoon's guitar so he caught the instrument in his arms, stumbling on his feet as he fell backwards. he grunts in pain when the head of the guitar hits him by the nose, and also by the stinging pain on his lower back as he fell down.</p><p>"soonyoung!" jihoon shouted worriedly as he suddenly came into his vision, and the next thing he knew jihoon was helping him stand up and sit by the nearest bench and setting down his guitar on the ground. soonyoung groaned again, rubbing his nose when the pain still hadn't left.</p><p>"wait shit- the cup-!" soonyoung said, upon remembering that he hadn't caught the man, he was about to stand up and run again when jihoon tugged at his sleeve and pulled him back down to sit. he just looked at jihoon confusedly.</p><p>"no it's okay! no need to-"</p><p>"but your money?!"</p><p>"the cup was empty, soonyoung. now let me look at your nose" jihoon chuckled, gently swatting soonyoung's hand away from his nose before placing his long, delicate fingers under soonyoung's jaw so he could look at his nose properly. soonyoung furiously blushed at the sudden proximity, and just like this soonyoung could see jihoon up close, and he even looks prettier up close, with his long eyelashes curling up and the cute pororo band aid still on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"look you got a cut." jihoon mumbled, raising his other free hand to cup soonyoung's warm cheek, his thumb gently grazing the cut on soonyoung's nose. his hand felt so warm against his skin, his every touch burning yet soonyoung couldn't find himself to pull away. soonyoung had blushed to a deeper shade of red, wanting to look away from jihoon's brown orbs yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. it was just like… he was stuck in a daze where soonyoung could see the whole universe in his eyes, the way how his eyes contained all the stars.</p><p>"does it hurt?"</p><p>".... no."</p><p>"are you okay?"</p><p>"yes."</p><p>"do you have another pororo band aid?"</p><p>"pocket. wallet." soonyoung murmured like he was hypnotized, but it maybe probably because of the lack of sleep and how he suddenly felt fatigue wash him over his whole body. jihoon nodded his head, peeling one hand away from his cheek to take out soonyoung's pocket and another band aid to stick on his nose.</p><p>"now we're matchy." soonyoung blurted, poking the bridge of jihoon's nose where the pororo band aid is at. jihoon giggled, nodding his head as he poked soonyoung's band aid too.</p><p>"thank you… again." jihoon said, pulling away from soonyoung as the latter mourned at the sudden loss of warmth. jihoon picked up his guitar on the ground, opening the case to check if it's okay and when there was no crack spotted, he sighed in relief and thanked soonyoung again.</p><p>"you're welcome, <em>jihoom</em>." soonyoung said, smiling as he stood up again. only to be faced with jihoon staring blankly at him with the smile slipping off. </p><p><em>jihoom? who is jihoom? lee jihoom? am i jihoom? i'm not jihoom. my name is not jihoom. or am i jihoom? jihoom jihoom jihoom jihoom jihoom jihoom jihoom jihoom</em>-</p><p>"jihoom?" soonyoung asked warily when the said boy just stared at him blankly without even blinking his eyes.</p><p>"idiot… my name is <em>jihoon</em>, not <em>jihoom</em>." jihoon deadpanned, resulting to soonyoung blushing furiously as he dove his face right to his palms with an embarrassed whine in humiliation.</p><p>"oh my god i'm so sorry i'm really bad at names oh god this is so embarrassing i'm really sorry- uh jihoon- shit… this is so humiliating can i disappear now?" soonyoung rambled, stomping his feet on the ground. jihoon couldn't afford to get irritated at him by how cute the older was acting, and he resulted with his cute laugh echoing around them.</p><p>"it's okay, soonyoung, don't worry." jihoon reassured, patting his head. soonyoung peek from his fingers, checking if jihoon meant what he said. so when he saw jihoon smiling fondly at him, he peeled his palms away from his face with another apology slipping off his face.</p><p>"why were you sleeping there earlier, by the way?" soonyoung asked when silence surrounded them. jihoon just rubbed his nape, shyly avoding his gaze.</p><p>"i was... waiting for <em>you</em>." that resulted to the both of them a blushing mess.</p><p>"hey, how much do i need to pay you?" jihoon suddenly asked when they were walking back to where jihoon's other instruments were. soonyoung looked at him in surprise when he heard what he had said.</p><p>"um- what? why are you paying me?"</p><p>"because like, you save my life twice? punched the guy who yelled at me earlier and chased a drunkard who tired to steal my guitar. for real, a thank you isn't enough for you." jihoon explained as he started picking up his instruments from the ground one by one. soonyoung, just help him carry some of them, watching how jihoon opened his mouth to protest.</p><p>"well, i don't need money. so how about you pay me by letting me walk you home and a date tomorrow and your number on my phone?" soonyoung suggested boldly, though his voice got smaller at the end and his face felt like it was ovened. jihoon just stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks also turning to a light shade of red as he unconsciously pulled soonyoung's jacket tighter around him.</p><p>"i uh- well um.." jihoon was at a loss of what to say. he avoided soonyoung's gaze, his heart thumping loudly on his ribcage as he suddenly felt that the words he wanted to say was stuck in his throat. soonyoung noticed this and he couldn't help but feel bad.</p><p>"shit… i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. i mean, you can turn down the offer. i understand that it would be weird if someone you had met today suddenly asks you for a da-"</p><p>"yes." soonyoung paused, his eyes enlarganing as he pursed his lips.</p><p>"w-what?"</p><p>"yes. my answer is yes. yes i'll be allowing you to walk me home, yes i'll be going on a date with you, and yes you're having my number on your phone."</p><p>soonyoung felt his face splitting to a huge grin, his cheeks hurting by how he's grinning so much and he couldn't help but giggle excitedly when his heart did those double backflips again. jihoon, on the other hand, just giggled too as he stood on his tippy toes to press a feather-light kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"bonus." jihoon winked at him, walking ahead of him as he left soonyoung to process what he had just done. soonyoung gasped, blinking his eyes several times before running after his date.</p><p>"jihoon that wasn't fair!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>